starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Odin
Terran Dominion (formerly) Raynor's Raiders |campname=Wings of Liberty |baseunit=Thor |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=Heroic, Massive |armortype=Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=1.88 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=2500 |hpregen= |armor=3 |gun1name=T800 Cannon |gun1strength=40 (+60 vs buildings) |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.23 |gun1range=7 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name=Hellfire missiles |gun2strength=15 |gun2attacks=4 |gun2ground= |gun2air=X |gun2cool=2.5 |gun2range=10 |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=X |campaign=x |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The Odin is a powerful Terran Dominion thor prototype. It was built as a heavy combat walker for prolonged duties in the front line. Dominion scientists took this role over the edge by installing a toilet in the Odin's cockpit as so the pilot won't have to leave the walker in the event he has to relieve himself. Armed with an extremely destructive array of two twin-linked T800 cannons, shoulder mounted Hellfire missile pods and four 330mm howitzers on a near indestructible chassis, the Odin can literally level bases and armies. As if this weren't enough, it is capable of storing and launching at least one powerful nuclear missile.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. History ]] The development of the Odin was the most significant Terran Dominion military development since the Brood War. It was developed at the Simonson Munitions Factory on Korhal under a complete security lockdown; the workers were effectively all under arrest to prevent any leak of information. As the project came closer to fruition, Umojan spies observed an increasing flow of high-ranking Dominion officers coming and going from the plant. Their hacking of cargo manifests showed deliveries of battlecruiser-weight neosteel armor and their sensors showed regular seismic shocks. Nonetheless, their information was extremely limited. Umojan agent Pandora sneaked into the facility and, using an array of stealthy drones, finally acquired the information the Protectorate had sought: the secrets of the Thor Project were bared; a vehicle armed as heavily as a battlecruiser. The Protectorate feared that no counter to this weapon would be discovered. The incident was covered up by the Umojans; they planted information laying the blame at the feet of the Koprulu Liberation Front.Burns, Matt. "Collateral Damage." (May 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Collateral Damage Accessed 2010-05-16. Meanwhile, the Odin was transferred to the installation.Burns, Matt. "Collateral Damage." (May 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Collateral Damage Accessed 2010-05-16. During the Second Great War, Raynor's Raiders planned to steal the Odin from the installation and use it to publicly broadcast Arcturus Mengsk's war crimes. It was hijacked and piloted by Tychus Findlay, who laid waste to the facility. Afterward, Rory Swann reversed engineered thor schematics from examining the Odin, and made it less expensive to produce. The walker was then unveiled on the streets of Korhal, with Findlay piloting once again. The Odin sent the Dominion forces reeling, allowing the Raiders to make a successful broadcast via UNN Studios.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. Game Unit The Odin is a hero version of the thor. The Odin is uncontrollable in "Engine of Destruction".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. In "Media Blitz", the walker is controllable but lacks the nuclear missile ability. It damages civilian units and structures by walking over them. If destroyed, it leaves behind wreckage (with 2500 hit points, but no abilities, not even the Immortality Protocol). Findlay ejects and the mission continues, although the player is left bereft of their hero.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. Unlike the regular thors, the Odin's anti-air attack does not do splash damage. Abilities Notes *The Odin is derived from the very powerful and bulky thor unit of StarCraft II. It is actually the first thor model used. *Odin was the one-eyed chief god in Norse mythology. Valhalla is the famous hall of slain warriors, and one of Odin's halls in Asgard, the home of the Norse Gods and Goddesses. References Category: Terran Vehicles Category:Terran prototypes